


Цветы любви

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Импрореал [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST, Магический реализм, романтика, флафф, цветы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: AU, где на теле любящего начинают расти цветы, а их рисованные копии появляются на таком же месте у объекта чувств.Антон испещрён ромашками, но не знает, для кого они растут, и по привычке обрывает цветы.Арсений бережно ставит в воду каждый сорванный со своей кожи колокольчик, хоть эти цветы и послужили поводом для развода с женой, и регулярно находит на своей коже отражения ромашек.





	Цветы любви

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Цветы любви»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5661444).

У одних утро начинается с кофе и выпуска новостей, у других — со звонка будильника, у третьих — с мультиков и каши. Утро может начинаться со звонка шефа и торопливых сборов, или с горячего душа, или с секса, или с аккордов любимой мелодии, или с нежного поцелуя, или со скулежа негуляной собаки, или с чашки ароматного чая, или, или, или…

Утро Антона вот уже который месяц начиналось с тщательного осмотра собственного тела на предмет цветов. Эти заразы, не решаясь проклёвываться, пока человек спит, чтобы не быть смятыми, активней всего пускались в рост именно по утрам, будто навёрстывая упущенное за время сна. Приходилось тщательно осматривать руки, грудь, живот и ноги, глядеться в зеркало, чтобы выяснить, не проклюнулись ли ромашки на лице, а все труднодоступные участки вроде зоны между лопатками ощупывать вслепую. Ромашки, это жёлто-белое наказание, были по-шастунски упрямы и, казалось, назло стремились вырасти именно в таких местах, где Антон не сразу смог бы их заметить. Вот и теперь, скользнув рукой вниз по спине, он натолкнулся пальцем на угнездившийся в ямочке на пояснице бутон, готовый вот-вот раскрыться, и без сожалений вырвал его, благо место оказалось не слишком болезненным — повезло. Позавчера пришлось срывать сразу две ромашки с щиколотки, и вот это был ад. А пару дней назад он случайно заснул, не сняв украшений, и выросшая за ночь ромашка оплела своим длинным тонким стеблем оба кольца на указательном пальце, так что пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы от неё избавиться.

Антон немного завидовал тем, кому нет нужды воевать с цветами. Тот же Дима, к примеру, ходит с обвивающими его руку мелкими белыми цветочками и _отражением_ одуванчика Кати между костяшками среднего и указательного пальцев, он счастлив, ему нет нужды вырывать цветы. Или Макар, на коже которого с недавних пор начали прорастать васильки; _отражений_ на нём, правда, пока не видно, но, судя по всему, скоро появятся и они.

Когда-то он и сам принадлежал к счастливой категории людей, дающих своим цветам полную свободу. В те времена жёлтые нарциссы могли появиться у него где угодно, пару раз даже на щеке, и он носил их с радостью, потому что рядом была Ира с _отражением_ его нарциссов, его озорная и нежная Ириска, на плечах которой то и дело распускались источающие одурительный аромат белые лилии, одаряющие его плечи своими _отражениями_.

Он не помнил, когда на его коже впервые появилась ромашка, в памяти не отпечаталось ни даты, ни приметного события — ничего, кроме недоумения, ведь он совсем не чувствовал себя влюблённым в кого бы то ни было, кроме Иры. Не понимая, что происходит, он торопливо сорвал с запястья запутавшийся в бесконечных браслетах цветок и выбросил в мусорку — в своих эмоциях можно разобраться и потом, гораздо важнее было позаботиться о чувствах любимой. Что бы ни породило эту ромашку, оно не могло быть важнее их общих нарциссов и лилий и любви, которая их порождала.

Однако ромашки упрямо продолжали пробиваться через его кожу, хотя он всё равно понятия не имел, кто так впечатлил его сердце. Нахальные цветы лишь чудом умудрялись не попадаться на глаза Ире: Антон мотался между Москвой и Воронежем, они редко могли видеться, а перед каждой встречей Антон тщательно обрывал неправильные цветы, радуясь, что ромашки хотя бы не пахнут и потому не смогут выдать его запахом.

А потом им с Арсом попались соседние места в самолёте. Полёт был долгим, они оба заснули, но Шастун проснулся раньше и обнаружил на тыльной стороне ладони очередную ромашку — на удивление крупную, почти во всю ладонь.

А на руке Арсения красовалось её детальнейшее _отражение_.

Столкнувшись со столь неоднозначным указанием на свои чувства, Антон растерялся. Торопливо сорвав цветок, он, скомкав, запихнул его в самый дальний карман, чтобы уж наверняка не выпал, и всё оставшееся время следил за медленно тающим изображением ромашки на руке друга. К счастью, к пробуждению Попова _отражение_ ромашки исчезло, но от этого легче не становилось. Шастун никак не мог смириться с тем, что, состоя в счастливых отношениях со своей девушкой, умудрился незаметно для себя начать испытывать _что-то_ к другому человеку, да ещё и мужчине, да ещё и женатому, да ещё и старше едва ли не на десяток лет.

С тех пор ромашек проклёвывалось всё больше и больше, а новых нарциссов отчего-то не появлялось, да и старые потихоньку увядали. Ира ничего об этом не знала, но, видимо, чувствовала непостижимой женской интуицией, потому что _отражения_ её лилий на груди и плечах бледнели, постепенно сливаясь с кожей.

Они расстались. Молча, тихо, почти по-дружески, без ссор и упрёков. Просто погас огонь, просто иссяк питающий их цветы родник. Но для Антона практически ничего не изменилось: он всё так же обрывал с себя ромашки и, сминая в руке, отправлял их в мусор. Правда, если раньше он особенно старательно искал цветы на своём теле перед встречей с Ирой, то теперь столь тщательные поиски производились перед любым мероприятием, так или иначе связанным с «Импровизацией»: тренировками-«репетициями», съёмками, техническими вечеринками, гастролями… К слову, «Импровизация» принесла ему не только причину роста ромашек, но и изрядное количество _отражений_ , то и дело возникавших на его теле и быстро исчезающих — довольно типичная картина для набирающей популярность медийной личности: всегда найдётся некоторое количество фанаток, которые от тебя просто без ума. Но Антону не было дела до испещрявших его кожу _отражений_ чьих-то цветов — со своими бы непокорными ромашками разобраться…

~•~

В их с Серёжей московской квартире повсюду стояли голубовато-лиловые колокольчики — в вазах, бокалах, а самые крохотные и вовсе в рюмках. Обрывая очередной цветок, Арсений не мог заставить себя выбросить его, поэтому, вздыхая, отправлялся на поиски новой ёмкости. Матвиенко был не против, сейчас он переживал бесцветочный период и порой скучал по своим ландышам и сирени Маши, а тут хоть какие-то цветы в жизни, пускай и чужие.

Арсению было не привыкать избавляться от цветов, это непременная обязанность каждого толкового актёра, ведь невозможно сыграть усыпанного белоснежными розами Ромео, когда сам покрыт вишнёвым цветом. Пусть из традиционного театра и кино он давно ушёл, накрепко вбитые со времён обучения привычки никуда не делись, так что процедуру ощипывания бутонов он выполнял каждый день, если только не был в отпуске, это было для него чем-то сродни бритью.

Вот только раньше ему приходилось избавляться лишь от маленьких розовато-белых лепестков вишни, усеивающих его руки и плечи, словно те были ветвями дерева. Их _отражения_ потрясающе эффектно смотрелись на загорелой коже его жены, он обожал зацеловывать следы своих чувств на её теле и с удовольствием любовался _отражениями_ её фиалок на своём.

Несколько месяцев назад случилось непоправимое: благоухающее облако вишнёвого цвета сменилось одиночными колокольчиками, а в мыслях вместо гибкой фигуры жены прочно поселилась другая, нескладная и долговязая.

Арсений не знал, что делать. Он понятия не имел, как и почему его мятежное сердце забыло про законную супругу, но точно чувствовал, что возродить прежние цветы и чувства уже не получится. Несмотря на это, он пытался, пытался изо всех сил — всё-таки они не чужие друг другу, их сроднили прожитые вместе годы и ненаглядная дочурка, милое, чудесное создание… Если бы от родительской любви тоже росли цветы, его принцесса была бы покрыта _отражениями_ его цветов с головы до маленьких розовых пяточек.

Он маскировал изменения как мог: просыпался за час до жены и принимался за уничтожение цветов, чтобы к моменту её пробуждения ей казалось, что на её коже всё же были следы белых лепестков, просто сошли, пока она спала. Он приобрёл парфюм с ароматом цветущей сакуры, чтобы хоть как-то забить тонкий, едва уловимый запах, остающийся от колокольчиков. Когда полуиспользованный флакон разбился, а нового не нашлось, он пошёл от противного и купил одеколон с ноткой колокольчиков: пусть ненаглядная думает, что ему просто понравился этот запах, лишь бы не догадалась, что и без парфюмерии от него пахнет этими звонкими цветами… Сорванные побеги и цветы он тщательно уничтожал: просто относить в мусорку было нельзя, ведь супруга могла заметить, так что приходилось извращаться — то из окна выкинет, то в карман положит, чтобы выбросить где-нибудь в городе, подальше от её глаз, то измельчит и в унитазе утопит, как-то раз даже съесть пришлось, повезло ещё, что _человеческие_ цветы не ядовиты, даже если их природный аналог крайне токсичен…

Как он ни старался, она всё равно узнала. Просто в какой-то момент он вернулся домой, а она вышла к нему навстречу с покрасневшими, полными слёз глазами. Первой его мыслью было, что в его отсутствие что-то случилось с дочкой, но, к счастью, он не успел себя накрутить — по-детски вытерев пальцами припухшие веки, супруга сообщила, что отправила ребёнка к бабушке, добавив, что знает — его вишня _больше не цветёт_.

Арсению было больно — за неё, некогда столь горячо любимую прекрасную женщину, которая не заслужила такой участи, за себя, потому что его глодало чувство вины, за дочурку, которая наверняка огорчится, что теперь гораздо реже сможет видеться с отцом. Где-то в глубинах разума сидели воспоминания о жёлтых нарциссах и _отражениях_ белых лилий на Шастуне, от которых тоже было больно, но всё-таки сейчас было больнее всего именно за жену, которой он, сам того не желая, разбил сердце.

Они развелись, и Арсений окончательно переехал в их с Серёгой московскую квартирку. Пусть теперь уже бывшая, жена всё равно оставалась близким и родным человеком, и он понимал, что лучше им какое-то время не видеться, чтобы она оправилась после пережитой боли, чтобы сумела постепенно разлюбить.

Уже не было нужды прятать сорванные цветы, и он ставил их в ёмкости по всему дому, любуясь. Как бы много боли цветы ни причинили его семье, они оставались цветами, прекрасным созданием, сотканным из чудеснейшего чувства под названием любовь. Пусть безнадёжная, любовь всё равно была достойна восхищения, ведь она давала силы жить и творить, помогала не сойти с ума от пустоты в сердце, сияла путеводной звездой даже в самые тяжёлые времена.

Порой ему хотелось позвонить жене, всё-таки они не один год прожили вместе, так что он сильно скучал по ней и дочурке. Но, видя на своей коже _отражение_ очередной фиалки, Арсений решал не беспокоить её, чтобы не причинить ещё больше боли. Ранам нужно дать время зажить.

Помимо привычных фиалок, терзающих его чувством вины, порой он находил на коже и другие _отражения_. Конечно, с тех пор, как шоу «Импровизация» обрело успех, на Арсении то и дело появлялись следы обожания впечатлительных зрительниц, но они были разномастные и быстро сходили. Однако среди его фанаток была некая крайне постоянная и ответственная особа, _отражения_ ромашек которой он порой находил на себе рано утром или поздно вечером. Иногда он даже гадал, какой бы она могла быть, как она выглядит, кем работает. Может, она тоже актриса, и долг велит ей избавляться от цветов, а может, даже стриптизёрша. Или она воспитана в пуританских традициях и считает, что _цвести_ вне брака грешно, вот и обрывает свои ромашки, скрывая постыдную слабость. А может, она давно в браке, и утаивает от мужа тот факт, что _цветёт_ уже не только для него… Арсений чувствовал себя виноватым ещё и перед ней, ведь сколько бы он ни пытался представить свою неизвестную поклонницу, думать всё равно получалось только о Шастуне, этом неловком солнышке, на коже которого рано утром проступают _отражения_ его колокольчиков, чтобы к тому времени, как Антон проснётся, исчезнуть, как десятки, сотни их предшественников…

***

После небольшой передышки снова пришла пора гастролей по всей России, изматывающих, изнурительных, но отчего-то всё же любимых. Да, приходилось много путешествовать, спать в неудобной позе в поездах, автобусах и самолётах, порой случались казусы с гостиничными номерами, регулярно доводилось страдать от недосыпа, но эта энергетика, этот драйв уникальных концертов, эта неприкрытая радость фанатов! И, конечно, упоительная возможность смотреть на Шастуна, ловить его улыбки, наслаждаться его смехом, а порой, если это было уместно в рамках выпавших на их долю ролей, даже прикасаться… Ради всего этого он бы пошёл и не на такое.

Конечно, съёмки были комфортнее. В Главкино он уже хорошо ориентировался, там его окружали знакомые стены и знакомые люди, а здесь в каждом новом городе даже сцена была новой. Казалось бы, что такого разного может быть в сценах, они же должны быть сделаны по одному образу и подобию? Ан нет, каждая была уникальна. На одной сцене доски были отполированы ногами тысяч выступавших артистов, другую же мог устилать совсем новенький ламинат. На одной было немало потайных люков, благодаря которым можно было устроить эффектное появление или исчезновение, если того требовал сценарий спектакля, а другая была монолитной, и скрыться с неё можно было лишь зайдя за кулисы. Закулисье, кстати, тоже бывало разным: где-то стояли стулья, разномастные и колченогие, где-то удобные кресла, где-то вообще никакой мебели, так что приходилось стоять. За одной сценой был удобный проход, благодаря которому можно было из левой части закулисья попасть в правую или наоборот, за другой точно такой же проход был загромождён старыми декорациями и каким-то хламом, а у третьей и вовсе вместо него была глухая стена, лишь для вида скрытая тканевым задником. Конечно, для ребят из «Импровизации» такие мелочи не были важны, всё-таки они в первую очередь комики, но Арсений никогда не забывал своего театрального прошлого, вросла в него эта профессия, стала его плотью и кровью, и потому он привычно оценивал каждую новую сцену именно с точки зрения актёра театра.

Или вот, к примеру, гримёрка. В Главкино у них было замечательное во всех отношениях помещение, которое будто тоже являлось частью их коллектива, их большой и тёплой импровизационной семьи. На концертах же приходилось довольствоваться чем придётся. Доставались им и тесные гримёрки, и с ужасным освещением, и забитые реквизитом настолько, что страшно даже попытаться пройти мимо такой горы — кажется, обязательно на голову свалится муляж печёного гуся в яблоках, голова медведя или пыльный парик с буклями.

Ну и, опять же, люди. Он был знаком со всей съёмочной группой, а гримёр знала его лицо чуть ли не лучше своего собственного. На гастроли же приходилось ездить усечённым составом: только четвёрка импровизаторов, Шеминов, звуковик и единственная девушка в их компании — замечательная Оксаночка, волшебница, без магии которой не состоялся бы ни один концерт. Гримёры местных залов, конечно, старались как могли, но всё-таки порой с непривычки кое-что пропускали, иногда приходилось даже самим подправлять случайные недочёты, благо каждый профессиональный актёр непременно владеет хотя бы азами грима.

Вот и сейчас они с Серёгой толклись у зеркала, мешая друг другу: Матвиенко не мог определиться, заправить ему рубашку в брюки или оставить навыпуск, а сам Попов пытался затушевать так некстати проявившуюся на шее голубую ипомею. Воронежская часть команды, скорее всего, курила у чёрного входа, пытаясь вдоволь надышаться никотином перед столь длительным периодом воздержания, как целый концерт.

Недовольный армавирец в итоге психанул и пошёл искать Оксану, уверенный, что у неё невесть каким образом найдётся другая, более подходящая одежда для него — обычно ведь каким-то чудом находилась. Закончив с ипомеей, Арсений бегло осмотрел своё отражение, и взгляд его зацепился за крохотное лилово-голубоватое пятнышко в районе внутренней стороны локтя. До чего же неудачное место: крохотный колокольчик вырос аккурат над веной, в той самой точке, где берут кровь для анализов, и если его выдернуть, останется красная отметина, а если не повезёт, даже синяк. Решив не рисковать, Арсений предпочёл снять пиджак и перезакатать рукава так, чтобы они открывали где-то две трети предплечий, но надёжно прятали локтевой сгиб.

Он уже надел пиджак, когда в гримёрку ввалился Шаст, почему-то без Позова — интересно, где посеял своего Санчо Пансу? Теперь толпиться перед зеркалом стало труднее: с Серёжей хотя бы разница в росте позволяла одновременно смотреться в отражающее стекло, а с этим дылдой они в одно зеркало никак не помещались. Арсений с ностальгией вспомнил Главкино, где перед зеркалами можно было выстроить в шеренгу всю их съёмочную группу, включая гримёров, операторов и просто людей на подхвате, и то места бы хватило.

Они толкались перед зеркалом, больше мешая друг другу, чем реально что-то делая. Когда Арсений, более-менее довольный результатом своих трудов, уже хотел отойти и направиться за кулисы, Шастун его остановил.

— Стой, Арс! Ты _отражение_ на виске около уха пропустил, стебель какого-то цветка виднеется.

— Да? Тогда двигайся, не буду же я его вслепую замазывать, — произнёс актёр, критическим взглядом окидывая коллегу. — И, кстати, капюшон сними и причешись хоть, а то опять на сцену выйдешь с гнездом на голове, как в тот раз.

Антон откинул капюшон очередного своего балахона, и у Арсения замерло сердце.

На виске Шастуна, близко к уху, как раз в том месте, куда некоторые курильщики закладывают сигарету про запас, красовалась маленькая, не успевшая толком расправить лепестки ромашка с пушистой жёлтой серединкой, определённо точь-в-точь такого же сорта, как и _отражения_ , регулярно расцветающие на его коже.

Неужели его верной поклонницей оказался Антон? В это безумно хотелось верить, но сейчас не до чувств, им вот-вот выходить на концерт. В зал уже запустили первых зрителей, и всё, что не касается процесса импровизации, следует отложить на потом. Сцена всегда должна быть на первом месте.

И всё же предупредить Антона, что у него цветок на видном месте показался, или не сто́ит?

— Так, все готовы? Тогда быстро за кулисы, уже вот-вот начинаем! — ворвался в гримёрку Шеминов. — Так-с, Антон, что это у тебя?

— Ауч!

— От сердца и почек дарю вам цветочек, — совсем по-детски произнёс Стас, вручая Шастуну свежесорванную ромашку. — Опять, что ли, слишком низко повешенное зеркало попалось, что ты собственного лица в нём не видишь?

Антон буркнул что-то типа благодарности, сминая цветок и засовывая его в карман штанов. К счастью или сожалению, он был слишком взбудоражен перед концертом, чтобы связать замеченный на виске Арсения фрагмент _отражения_ и сорванную Шеминовым ромашку.

***

На концерте Арсений никак не мог сосредоточиться. Когда ему выпадало участвовать в номере, он ещё как-то сохранял концентрацию, но стоило ему оказаться на пуфике, он терялся в ромашковых дебрях своих мыслей. Ему хотелось, забив на всё, убежать в гримёрку, чтобы смыть слой тона и убедиться, что под ним скрывается _отражение_ именно той ромашки, что покоится сейчас в бездонном кармане Шастуна. Ему хотелось бы иметь эту ромашку под рукой. Пусть бы Антон не положил её в карман, пусть бы он выкинул её на пол! Тогда Арсений смог бы подобрать её и поставить в воду. А может, Попов решил бы впервые в жизни погадать на ромашке: любит, не любит, к сердцу прижмёт, к чёрту пошлёт…

Близился этап рэпа, и Арсений титаническим усилием воли выбросил из головы эти мысли: рифмы требовали максимума внимания.

***

После концерта была автограф-сессия, а потом они толпились в одном автобусике, словом, было не до разговоров. Однако ему повезло подловить Антона уже перед самым входом в номер.

— Шаст, можешь уделить мне пару минут? Наедине.

— Не вопрос, — пожал плечами Антон, открывая перед ним дверь своего номера. Довольно аскетично обставленного, надо сказать. Да и зачем им излишества, если они здесь лишь на одну ночь, а уже завтра утром им предстоит уезжать в другой город?

Шастун присел на застеленную покрывалом кровать и приглашающе хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой. Арсений последовал молчаливому приглашению, усевшись на место. Он искал слова, подходящие для начала разговора, но никак не находил. И это он, человек слова, мастер каламбуров и рифм!

— Так чего ты хотел-то? — с почти перекрывающим усталость мальчишеским любопытством поинтересовался Антон. Эти, казалось бы, неуместные для взрослого мужчины детские черты всегда умиляли Попова, ему даже показалось, что колокольчик на правом локте откликнулся на его чувства, резко выпустив вторую стрелку с бутонами.

— Это прозвучит странно… — неуверенно начал Арсений, немного жалея, что не носит колец и браслетов, которые можно было бы теребить для успокоения нервов, — …но ты не мог бы закатать рукав?

С выражением лица, будто говорящим «да не вопрос!», Шастун потянулся к левому рукаву толстовки.

— Нет, левый не подойдёт, нужно именно правый, — уточнил Арсений. На месте Антона он давно бы уже догадался, в чём дело, но то он, а Шастун, как известно, от усталости, равно как и от боли, терял способность нормально соображать.

Антон медленно принялся закатывать правый рукав, и Попов как бы невзначай скинул с себя пиджак, оставаясь в почти полностью открывающей руки футболке. Ему стало безумно страшно, ведь нельзя было исключить вероятность простого совпадения, ошибки, продиктованной тягой принять желаемое за действительное. Но оставаться в неведении он уже не мог: лучше уж рискнуть и ошибиться, чем не рисковать вовсе, мучая себя догадками и отвлекаясь на каждом концерте.

— Ну закатал. И? — сонно проговорил Шастун.

— И вот, — Арсений выставил перед собой руку, демонстрируя тот самый колокольчик на внутренней стороне локтя, _отражение_ которого красовалось на руке Антона.

Зелёные глаза резко распахнулись, а брови подлетели так высоко, что скрылись где-то за краем надвинутого капюшона.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, на тебе растут цветы? — хрипло выдавил из себя Попов. Он раскрыл все карты, показом колокольчика фактически признавшись в любви, а своим вопросом почти что поведав о том, что испещрён _отражениями_ , и теперь остаётся лишь узнать, сыграла ставка или ему суждено обанкротиться.

— Я расстался с Ирой, — немного невпопад выпалил Антон. — Мои нарциссы стали вянуть, а ромашек становилось всё больше и больше.

У Арсения перехватило дыхание: от очередного неловкого движения виднеющаяся под расстёгнутой толстовкой Шаста футболка перекосилась, обнажив красивую тонкую ключицу. Обвитую ромашкой.

Почувствовав, куда он смотрит, Антон машинально скользнул пальцами к ключице и, нащупав цветок, провёл по стеблю против направления роста, явно собираясь его сорвать.

— Оставь! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Арсения. — Оставь её, пожалуйста, Шаст, — повторил он, метнувшись к нему, остановившись совсем близко, почти вплотную.

— Зачем?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — улыбнулся он, оттягивая ворот своей футболки, демонстрируя ключицу, на которой, теперь он точно был уверен, красовалось _отражение_ **именно этой** ромашки.

Зелёные глаза скользнули взглядом по его ключице, по их украшенным колокольчиками рукам, перевели взор на его лицо… Пальцы на ромашке дрогнули и разжались.

Не дожидаясь, пока до этого сонного жирафика дойдёт, Арсений прижался своими губами к его.

***

Тем вечером между ними больше ничего не было: после поцелуя Антон невпопад брякнул «Спасибо, спокойной ночи», и Арсений, с трудом сдерживая нервный смех, вышел из его номера. Внутри него всё звенело, и на этот звон радостно откликались колокольчики, выпуская стрелку за стрелкой.

Утром Попов первым же делом бросился к зеркалу. _Отражение_ посвящённой ему ромашки Шастуна всё ещё украшало кожу.

Ему безумно хотелось вновь увидеть _свою_ ромашку, так уютно и _правильно_ поселившуюся на ключице Антона, но им снова предстояла дорога, а в путешествиях Шастун вечно окукливался в своих бесконечных толстовках, худи и балахонах, будто желая спрятаться от уймы неудобств всех этих разъездов и перелётов, отгородившись от них тёплой уютной тканью. Так что оставалось лишь то и дело тайком смотреться в фронталку, надеясь, что с утра Антон не избавился от оригинала, и _отражение_ , ласково прижавшееся резными листочками к коже Попова, останется с ним надолго.

В этот раз концерт ждал их не в день прибытия, а только на следующий, поэтому после заселения в отель у них наконец-то выдалась возможность поговорить. Кое-как отделавшись от Серёжи, которому приспичило устроить очередную развесёлую трансляцию на двоих, Арсений постучался в номер Шастуна.

— Ты женат, — коротко бросил ему Антон, тем не менее, впуская внутрь.

— Разведён, — хмыкнул Арсений. — Последние несколько месяцев на мне растут исключительно колокольчики.

Сияющий взгляд зелёных глаз — и в следующий миг его сгребли в объятья, зажав между дверью номера и худым ромашковым телом, и увлекли в горячий жадный поцелуй.

***

Вскоре после возвращения с гастролей Арсений, распрощавшись с наконец зацветающим цикламенами Серёжей, переехал к Шастуну.

Они всё так же срывают цветы перед выступлениями и съёмками, но теперь в их квартире красуются бело-жёлтые с голубовато-лиловым букеты, Антон улыбается гораздо чаще, то и дело касаясь нового браслета на своём запястье, на котором, если хорошенько приглядеться, изображён колокольчик, а Арсений наконец-то чувствует себя на своём месте.

И частенько надевает любимую рубашку в ромашки.


End file.
